To Start Again
by Edwiddlem
Summary: AU Directly Post Cell - Two children, shunned by friends and family are left to fend for themselves. However fate, it seems, has plans for the two youths. Are they able to create a new life for themselves with each others aid? Summary Inside G/V
1. Chapter 1: The Whim of Fate

_To Start Again_

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own DBZ 'Nuff said.

A/N) I decided to make my second attempt at fanfiction writing, I apologize to those who wished to see my first fanfiction completed but I decided it was not going to way I hoped, I may decide to rewrite it one day. Anyway the idea of this story came to me one night in a sudden burst of inspiration; I only get these like once a year so I figured I may as well put it to good use. I have no idea how far this fic is going to go, or if I will even manage to complete it and as such updates are expected to be extremely erratic. All I can say is that it will be updated whenever it is ready to be. A forewarning, this fic will not be very Goku or Chi-chi friendly, among other things. One last thing, any author's notes during the story will be marked with a number and can be found at the bottom of the page, now on to the story!

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

~…~ Telepathy

* * *

_**Summary:**_ A mere two days after Gohan's defeat of Cell, and Goku's subsequent decision to stay in the afterlife, Gohan is disowned from his family and shunned by his friends who blamed him for both Goku's departure and not wanting to be wished back. Gohan, who is also cut off from both his Namekian friends via Vegeta, is left to his own devices after his abandonment but quickly learns he is not alone. He finds another who has a problem not unlike his own, in the form of a young raven haired girl….

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Whim of Fate**

Gohan was an extremely bitter person at current moment. It was only the day before that his "friends", and even his own mother, had turned on him and exiled him from their presence. He had almost nothing. He had even been cut off from both Piccolo and Dende, the last two beings he could call friends, by Vegeta. Vegeta had been exceptionally angry about his rivals passing, and promised death to the two Nameks if they associated with Gohan anymore, dragon balls be damned. Gohan did not even want to remotely risk the lives of his last friends and so decided it would be best to avoid contact. All he had was his wallet which contained little bits of money that he had collected over time but never had any use for. So now here he was, wondering aimlessly through a forest just outside of the newly renamed Satan City in honor of the man who 'saved the world' from Cell.

Gohan's thoughts were centered on the ultimate source of his current problem in life – his father. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became, it was his own decision to stay in the afterlife after all. Gohan thought about his past as well, when he wasn't fighting for his life or for the fate of the planet, he was confined to his room studying for endless hours. What kind of childhood is that?

'They probably all think I'm going to crawl into a hole and die, but I am going to prove them wrong. I am better than them.'

He had the will and resolve unlike anyone before him.

Gohan continued to aimlessly wonder through the forest as his anger kept rising. Gohan thought he was condemned to a life of relative loneliness but it seems that fate had taken pity on the young hero. It was at that moment that Gohan's keen saiyan hearing heard something that dissipated his anger instantly. It was the sound of someone crying.

'My life may be a mess.' Gohan thought to himself. 'But I might be able to help someone else'.'

Gohan followed the sound of soft sobs until he came upon the source, upon which he was surprised it was a raven haired girl that looked to be roughly his age. She was sitting against a rather large tree with her arms wrapped around her legs and head pressed against her legs. Because of her position she failed to take notice of Gohan's approach.

"Hi there, would you like to tell me what's wrong?" Gohan asked gently as he made his approach.

Videl's head shot up at hearing someone's voice which was the last thing she expected considering where she was. She tensed and pressed herself against the tree slightly when she noticed the build this boy had.

Somewhere in the back of Gohan's mind, he registered that she had beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

Something about his voice made his words ring true to the raven haired girl. She relaxed some before her eyes shot open in recognition.

'It can't be! But even his outfit is the same!' she thought to herself, with her mind reeling in shock. It was true, Gohan was wearing the same clothes he wore at the Cell Games.

"You're the boy who fought Cell! Please you have to tell me… were you the one to beat him?"

That was hardly what Gohan had expected the girl to say, especially off the bat. The entire world thought that Mr. Satan had been the one to beat the maniacal android. Gohan just nodded mutely, with a slightly darkened expression on his face, to answer the girl's sudden question.

She let out a heavy sigh and tried to mentally prepare herself for the story she was about to tell. Gohan took this opportunity to sit down next to her and to diligently listen to what cruel twist of fate had befallen this girl and perhaps attempt to help.

"My name is Videl Satan, former daughter to the "World Champ and Savior". She said this with obvious anger in her voice.

Gohan took notice of the word 'former' in her statement and was able to put together a very rough idea of what happened to this girl.

"After the Cell Games, my father came back and claimed to have beaten Cell. I didn't believe him after what I had seen on the broadcast. My father was nothing to Cell, yet you were able to hold your own. The next day I confronted my father about it and told him to tell me the truth. My father didn't take to me being that like very well. He probably thought I would threaten the fame and money he had gotten (1). So he told me to get out and never come back. My mother died when I was really young, and I have no other relatives so I have nowhere to go now."

Videl was, by this point, desperately trying to hold back the tears but was comforted by a gentle hand on her shoulders causing her to look at the boy she had just shared her sad story with.

Gohan let out a bitter chuckle and he too mentally prepared to tell this girl what had happened to him.

"First of all I'm Son Gohan (2)…" Gohan then proceeded to tell Videl everything that had happened since the end of the Cell Games, leaving out and hiding nothing.

Videl was shocked to her very core. Much of his story sounded absurd but again his voice, along with the anguish and anger etched therein, lent testimony to his words. Thus, Videl believed him.

'How could those people do that? It just doesn't make sense! How could they do that to someone who they and the whole world owe their lives to? It had been his entirely his fathers choice to remain dead, Gohan doesn't deserve the blame, not after what he did!'

Her mind raged with questions on how people could be so heartless.

A few moments of silence ensued between the two youths before Videl broke it.

"So it seems that the two of us are alone then…"

"Not necessarily." Gohan started with an idea forming in his head. "Why don't we try to forge a new life for ourselves? Together."

Videl thought about for a moment. But that ended abruptly with 'What do I have to lose?'

"You know… I think I would like that …"

The two adolescents spent the rest of what was by now evening in companionable conversation. Videl told Gohan the finer details of her childhood and of a time when her father had been a honorable aspiring martial artist before he had won the World Martial Arts Tournament. Gohan in turn told Videl all about his past and adventures that entailed, his true heritage included. Before either of them knew it, the sun had set and drowsiness had beset the two and sleep having been found soon after. The two where still sitting up against the large tree, with the exception of Videl's head which was resting on Gohan's shoulder.

Gohan was the first to wake when dawn came the next day. He was glad it had been a warm night, while he could take the cold; he wasn't so sure about his new-found companion. It was then that he took notice of their position and became flustered but immediately calmed himself lest he wake the girl that was currently using his shoulder as a pillow. He resolved to just sit there and enjoy the moment and the scenery while deciding he could get used to having a female companion.

It was not much later that said girl's eye fluttered open and looked upwards to see the boy she had met the previous day looking down right back at her.

"Good morning." Came his cheerful voice.

It was at that point that Videl's mind started functioning again and registered the position she was in and her world took on a sudden, sharp focus. She bolted into an upright position with her face turned away and tinged with red along with the realization she had slept on his shoulder the entire night.

Gohan just laughed a little to himself but decided to spare her the embarrassment. "I guess we should get a start on rebuilding our lives."

Videl was grateful for the subject change. "But where do we even start?"

"I suppose the first thing we should do is plan for a way to find ourselves a proper home, we can't well very camp out in the wilderness for the rest of our lives. But we will most likely have to live out here until we can find a way to get something more permanent."

Videl just nodded in agreement. "I guess we should get started then."

"I'll take a look around from the air and see if I can find a body of water where we can camp out for a while (3)."

"Ok just don't forget about me down here."

Gohan just chuckled. "Don't worry I wont." With that he lifted off the ground to a high altitude to begin scouting the surrounding area.

Videl just sat down to wait for his return. She started to think about all that had happened to her within the last few days. She couldn't help but feel that living with Gohan was going to yield something good and unforgettable, what it would be, she had no clue. She was sure of one thing though, she would never regret meeting him.

It only took Gohan twenty minutes to return to where he had left Videl. "Unfortunately there isn't any water nearby. The nearest lake is about a 4 hour walk that way." He said while pointing to the south.

Videl sighed at that. "We should get moving then shouldn't we?"

"Who said we were going to walk?" he said with a small grin before suddenly grabbing a hold of Videl and taking off into the air.

Videl just yelped in surprise at Gohan's sudden move and closed her eyes and hugged Gohan as if her life depended on it which she figured it probably did.

"Sorry about that, but you can open your eyes now, I'm not going to let you fall."

Videl slowly obeyed and found herself glad that she did. What she saw was one of the most amazing sights she had ever seen, nothing but forest beneath them with mountains far off into the distance. She reveled in the feeling of flying without aid from machine and she couldn't help but wonder what it was like to be able to fly like that, to be free in the most pure sense.

"You have to teach me how to fly like this!" she nearly yelled, her mind almost overloading from the excitement and adrenaline rush.

"Sure, it will take some time and practice on your part, but I can teach you. I can get you started on the basics once we get ourselves settled."

Videl was just ecstatic now, not only had she met what people would call the perfect guy, now said guy was going to teach her how to fly, and perhaps some other nifty techniques.

It didn't take very long for them to arrive at the lake that Gohan had mentioned. They both looked around to find a suitable spot to set up camp.

"How about over there?" Videl said while pointing to an open clearing not to far from the waters edge.

"Looks like the perfect place." Gohan said as he began their descent. "First things first, we should start a fire, how about we go look for fire wood?" He said after landing and letting go of Videl.

It didn't take long to gather enough firewood to last them for some time, and so Gohan turned his attention to what he thought was a far more urgent matter – lunch.

* * *

And there you have it, Chapter one of To Start Again. It would be great if you left a review and let me know what you think about it.

Author's Notes

(1) - I have made Hercule exceptionally shallow.

(2) - I have always thought thats Son Gohan sounded better and more natural then Gohan Son, so i went with that.

(3) - Gohan explained to her in what ki was and allowed him to do in his life story.


	2. Chapter 2: Securing the Future

_To Start Again_

**Disclaimer: **I am going to get DBZ for Christmas….why are you laughing?

A/N) I am going to take a minute here to thank everyone who reviewed! I have gotten 15 reviews for the first chapter alone! Its great to know that so many people have high hopes for my story. I also want to give a great thanks to Revu for his assistance in helping me write. If you haven't already looked at his story of ZAT: Immortal Saiyan, DO IT. One last thing, I pride myself on being different, straying from generics and stereotypes both in real life and else where. It is the same case here. You will start noticing me trying to stray from your average things in this chapter. That having been said, here is chapter 2 of _To Start Again_!

**Chapter 2: Securing the Future**

"Alright! Time to get us some lunch," Gohan said excitedly after using some of his ki to start a fire. Videl was simply amazed at what ki could do, from propelling you through the air, to being a useful tool, and being used as a weapon, and a devastating one at that.

"So how are we getting food?" Videl asked while taking a seat on a nearby rock. Gohan just pointed over his shoulder towards the lake in response.

'Duh, fish!' she thought to herself while resisting the urge to smack herself upside the head for her lack of perception. "So are you going to make a fishing rod or something?"

"Nope, that way takes too long and is too boring." He answered.

Videl just looked on and wondered how he was going to go about catching fish for their meal. She observed as Gohan started to walk down to the water's edge. Her eyes widened as Gohan started to strip down to his boxers. Videl got her first unhindered look at just how well built Gohan really was even for his young age. Her mind had temporarily shut down so she did the only thing she could do. She stared.

Gohan didn't even notice that he was being watched as he approached the water's edge.

'May as well have some fun with it," He thought to himself as he jumped into air, did a flip, and dived into the lake headfirst.

Once Gohan had submerged beneath the lake, Videl had once again regained cognitive functions. Her face still lit up with bright red at what she had just seen. She wished she had a sheet of paper so she could write a big 9.9 on it, for more then one reason. But alas she had no such thing to write on, as well as nothing to write with. Videl then remembered just what he had done and had lived through to become what he was today, 'I better not dwell on it, he obviously doesn't.' It then finally occurred just what Gohan was doing, 'He's going to catch fish with his bare hands?' Videl wasn't sure just why that surprised her; especially after having heard and bore witness to some of what he could do.

As Videl predicted, Gohan emerged only two minutes after having dove in, what she hadn't foreseen however was him emerging with a fish that was as large as he was. "Not as big as the ones back at Mt. Pao, but should do well enough for now." He said absentmindedly while exiting the water and back to their camp. Videl's blush had lessened in the time that he had been underwater but returned full force as she got the days second full on look of Gohan's now wet muscular form. Gohan put down his already dead fish and walked over to where he had left his clothes. Gohan channeled just enough ki through his body to dry himself off before starting to redress. After he had his gi back on, he began to get the large fish ready to be cooked and eaten. It was then that he noticed that Videl was looking away and was quite red in the face.

"Is something wrong?" Gohan asked clueless.

"N-nothing," was her stuttered response. Gohan just shrugged. Gohan's lack of understanding didn't help Videl's situation in the slightest.

_**One Hour and a meal later…**_

Videl was once more shocked. She had just gotten her first look at saiyan eating habits. Sure, he had told her about how saiyans had extremely large appetites but seeing it first hand was something completely different than just being told about it. There was nothing left of the fish now, with the exception of a pile of bones and other fish parts that weren't edible.

Gohan promptly incinerated the remains of the fish; they didn't want to give scavengers a reason to wonder into their camp after all. "Well I suppose we should start thinking of ways to get ourselves a proper home." Both adolescents sat in silence, wracking their heads for a solution to their problem.

After a few minutes, Videl's eyes widened in remembrance, "That's it! I should have remembered this sooner." Gohan just looked at Videl expectantly, "I remember seeing this flyer my father had, it was a special two versus two martial arts tournament that was going to be held in South City. It was supposed to be held around the time of the Cell Games but was postponed once Cell announced his own tournament. If I remember correctly, it was rescheduled for June 18th which, with today being the 6th (1), gives us twelve days. The First Place prize was six million zenni (2) split between the two team members.

Gohan thought about it for a moment, having some reservations about fighting in a tournament, 'I fight to protect and for a challenge, not for gains.' Gohan let out a sigh, 'But I guess there isn't any other choice, we need to get money.' "Well, let's do it, twelve days should be more then enough to get you above the level of average humans."

Videl was relieved that they had found a suitable solution to their problem but yet another complication occurred to her. "But if were going to enter this thing, I am probably going to need a disguise of some sort, I would rather not be recognized since the world still knows me as Mr. Satan's daughter."

"I have to agree with you, I think I'll want a disguise to, I never liked being in the public eye much myself. I should have enough money to get ourselves something for it. I guess we will have to visit a city sometime before the tournament." Videl just nodded her head in response. "Well now that that's settled, how about we begin on your training?" Videl's reaction was exactly as he thought it would be.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, super excited to being learning about this amazing thing called ki.

"Alright then, first off how long have you practiced martial arts already?"

"For three years, since I was eight."

"Perfect, that should be more then enough to allow your body to adapt quickly. Do you know how to enter meditative state?" His question was answered with a nod. "Meditating is the easiest and least stressful way to find and control your energy. Likewise, after having learned to control it, you can do this to increase your efficiency with ki and not waste as much of it when using it(3)."

Videl listened eagerly to everything Gohan had said and followed his example when he sat in a meditative position and began to do just that.

After a few moments to allow Videl to set into a meditative state, he continued. "You should begin to feel warmth in the core of your being. When you feel it, let it flow through you and guide it to where you want it to be. Watch."

Videl exited her meditative state to observe him. Gohan concentrated slightly and created a very weak ball of lightly glowing ki in between his hands.

"Now try it yourself."

Videl closed her eyes and concentrated, while trying to feel for the warmth that Gohan had spoken of. After some time of meditating she finally felt it. She embraced the feeling and tried to control it.

"Relax Videl, you're trying too hard, you can't force it to do what you want, you have to let it flow through you."

Videl instantly relaxed and tried once more as well as taking Gohan's advice to heart.

Only seconds later did a small ball of light form between the palms of her hands. Videl opened eyes tiredly. "I did it…" she whispered before promptly losing consciousness due to exhaustion.

Gohan was partially expecting such a result and made sure to catch her before she struck the ground. He picked her up to move her to a more comfortable location albeit the options for that were limited. He set her down near enough to the fire to guarantee that she would be warmed by the flames. 'Wow we spent more time on that than I thought.' It was true, the sun had already begun to set and darkness had begun to take over. As he laid her down he had a fleeting thought, he took off his gi top, folded it and put it under her head.

'I never thought she would catch on so quickly, she might just very well be a born natural.' He thought to himself as he headed to get some sleep of his own.

The light of dawn slowly washed over the raven haired girl, warming her face and prompting her eyes to open which revealed piercing sapphire eyes. She looked around in confusion wondering how she had gotten here. 'The last thing I remember is finding my ki…I must have blacked out or something.' That was when she took notice of the garment that had her head was resting on, and instantly recognized it as Gohan's. 'That boy…always putting others before himself.' She thought to herself with a small smile. She also noticed that Gohan was nowhere to be found. She then heard noises coming from a random direction. "He must be training or something." She said to herself before heading off in the direction of the noises.

She found herself to have been correct, a small distance away she found Gohan, obviously still topless, shadow sparring. 'He must not have noticed me yet.' Gohan had not stopped to acknowledge her. Videl soon found herself staring at Gohan's exposed form. Videl mentally slapped herself. 'What would Gohan think if he knew I was staring at him?!'

"Hey there Videl."

Videl jumped slightly, she had been too absorbed in her thoughts and had not noticed Gohan had stopped and approached her. Videl just did a mental sweatdrop. 'Duh, he wouldn't think anything.' Videl had a stupid moment and just said the first thing that entered her mind. "Here's you shirt back."

Gohan just looked at her oddly but shrugged it off and took it from her. "Oh right, thanks." He said as he slipped his top back on.

Videl finally regained her wits. "So when can we get back to ki training?" she asked eagerly.

"Soon, but first…" Gohan's stomach decided to choose that moment to interrupt and let its wants be known to the world. "Let's get some breakfast."

Videl just giggled and turned to head back to the camp. As Gohan began to follow her, he realized something. 'The days since I met Videl seemed to have happened so quickly. Maybe being around her makes time seem to go faster.' And so it did….

_**10 Days Later…**_

_**(Day before the tournament)**_

Gohan was right, the days had passed as if they were nothing, however Videl had been making excellent progress on controlling her ki. She was not yet able to fly but she was however able to hover and infuse her body with ki to increase her attack strength and improve her reflexes and agility. Gohan had also taken it upon himself to teach her some more advanced styles of martial arts, and he was quiet impressed with her ability to learn. But the day had come for them to enter society, if only for a brief time. They had just both finished eating their breakfast, which was, once again, fish but this time complimented with some fruit Videl had managed to find.

"Well I guess we should pick a city to head to and find ourselves a disguise for the tournament tomorrow." Gohan said while patting his now satisfied stomach.

"I would rather not go to Satan City, I will probably be recognized there, and I don't want to have that happen."

Gohan nodded his head. "Well the next closest is West City, even though that's where Bulma and the "Prince" live; chances of meeting them between slim and none so we may as well go there and get it done with."

It was Videl's turn to nod her head. "When do you want to go?"

"If it's all the same to you, right away, the sooner it's over with the better. I never liked the city much." Gohan replied

"Okay, let's get going then shall we?"

Gohan answered by gently picking her up and starting to the fly in the direction of West City.

An hour later found them outside of the West City Mall and about to enter the massive building. Gohan had been here a few times in his past and as such some of the place was vaguely familiar. Gohan was still amazed at just how populated this place was and was also thankful that no one would bother to pay attention to two eleven year old kids. Gohan and Videl started to make their way to a martial arts clothing store with the sole objective on getting something to hide them in the next day's tournament. The two began to look for outfits that both suited their purpose and their own liking. After looking around for a while Gohan spotted something he liked, and decided to try it on and get Videl's opinion.

"So Videl what do you think?" he asked as he exited the changing room.

Videl studied him a moment, he had loose, yet comfortable looking, black combat pants complete with a black long sleeved gi top, combat boots, and to top it all off a black bandanna wrapped around his face, leaving only his eyes and hair visible(4). "It suits you, and you know, I think I might just go with the same thing. We are fighting as a team after all."

Videl picked her out her own outfit, same as Gohan's but only smaller due to her smaller frame. Gohan paid for disguises and they left the store, with thoughts of leaving the city and back to their camp.

As Gohan and Videl neared a corner, his sharp hearing then picked up a voice among all of the others, and he wished he hadn't, "Woman! Why did I have to come on this blasted shopping trip?"

"Because Vegeta, I needed someone to look after Trunks while Chi-Chi and I do some shopping. Now just stand there and be patient!" responded an irritated voice that could only belong to one Bulma Briefs.

Gohan stopped just before the corner to discreetly peer around it. Sure enough there where the three people he wished to see the least right now. Fortunately the three people were also facing away from him and thus could not see him. Gohan also kept his ki low, so Vegeta would not be able to sense his presence, even though he was sure the prince's attention was elsewhere right now.

"Gohan? What's going on?"

Gohan just pointed around the corner. Videl took a look for herself and was surprised at what she saw. She saw someone who could only be Bulma Briefs, as well as a short man, that she had heard rumors, was her husband. The third woman was, based on Gohan's descriptions of her, his former mother. Videl felt disgust against the people that had wronged Gohan and was thus surprised at what Gohan said next.

"Come on Videl, let's take a different exit." Gohan wasn't afraid of his former friends or Vegeta. On the contrary, he was positive that he could pummel Vegeta into the ground. At Videl's surprised look, he elaborated. "I would rather not have a fight break out in a place like this, verbal or otherwise."

Videl nodded in understanding. As the two began to head for another exit Gohan noticed something odd. His former mother's ki signal was slightly different… it seemed off. Gohan just shrugged it off. 'Whatever it is, it isn't my problem.' With that thought he and Videl left the building.

_**The Day of the Tournament**_

The day of the tournament had arrived, and both of the young warriors were currently in line to register for it. The tournament was small, with only a handful of entrants and a few hundred spectators. After a few moments of waiting, it was their turn to register.

"Individual and team names please." The register asked. Both the youths had decided on names for themselves before hand.

Gohan went first. "I am the Onyx Dragon(5)."

Videl followed. "I am the Black Lotus."

Gohan finished. "Our team name is Warriors of the Ebon Fist(6)."

The registrar just lifted an eyebrow at the peculiar names but shrugged and wrote them down none the less. "Alright then, everything is in order, the tournament begins in an hour."

They both thanked the man and made their way to the competitors waiting area. Gohan took the time to gauge their opponents and was hardly surprised to learn that no one there even had the slim chance of beating them.

The two passed the time in conversation with each other and keeping their distance from the other entrants, but eventually the time came for the tournament to begin.

"Will all tournament competitors please report to the waiting area to begin the matchups." The voice came out over an announcement system. Since Gohan and Videl were already in the waiting room they had obviously had no need to do anything.

Another ten minutes later, the matchups had been decided. Gohan and Videl had landed their spot at match number one.

"Alright folks, let's get this tournament underway!" the announcer said to the crowd which was answered with cheering. "For our first match we have Crusha and Killa of team Bashers versus the Onyx Dragon and the Black Lotus of team Warriors of the Ebon Fist! Will both teams please enter the arena?"

Both teams entered the arena at the same time, but the Bashers were surprised by their opponents. "Hey Crusha get a load of this, we're fighting kids!"

"Yeah Killa, it will be a free win for us, so lets get this done with quick."

"Alright before we begin the rules are as follows, if you touch outside of the ring, fall unconscious or are down for more then ten seconds you are out of the match. No hits below the belt or killing are allowed. If you are the first person on your team to be eliminated, your other team member will have to continue fighting on his own. With that having been said, let the first match BEGIN!"

Killa charged Gohan off the bat with the intention of knocking him out but was rather surprised when the kid lazily side stepped and delivered a weak, by his standards, kick to the back, sending Killa out of the arena and out of the match. At the same time, Crusha had charged Videl with the same intention as he partner had.

Videl surprised herself when she reflexively ducked under Crusha's punch and countered with her own punch to his gut. Crusha's eyes bugged out as her punch made contact before promptly falling unconscious on the arena floor.

Videl looked at herself in amazement, she had no idea she had become this strong. "See? I told you that you were already far above the average human level." Came the voice of her teammate.

"Unbelievable! What a powerhouse performance by the Warriors of the Ebon Fist! These two fighters are obviously meant to be taken seriously!" the announcer said into his microphone, eliciting a roar of approval from the spectators as the two warriors made their exit.

It goes without saying that the Warriors of the Ebon Fist powered their way through the tournament standings and all the way to the finals and even that didn't slow them down.

"There you have it folks! The Warriors of the Ebon Fist are the champions of the South City Team Martial Arts Tournament! Congratulations to both the Onyx Dragon and the Black Lotus on their victory and prize money of three million zenni each!" The crowd just roared in approval.

Another hour later found them heading outside of the South City after having just visited a bank to create a joint account and deposit their winnings for later use.

"Well we have some money, so what now?" Videl asked as they made their way to the city limits.

"What now Videl? Now it begins."

Hooray Chapter 2 is done! That chapter turned out to be a lot longer then I thought! I try to make each chapter at absolute least 2000 words strong, this one turned to be 3400! On a side note, I am posting roughly how far I am done writing a chapter in my profile so check that out if you want a rough idea of how close the next chapter is.

Authors Notes

(1) Before someone asks, let me explain how I came this. May 12 – androids attack, goku falls ill. Trunks says medicine will take 10 days to take effect. 10 days later May 22 goku wakes up and vegeta/trunks enter the time chamber. May 23 goku/Gohan enter the time chamber, cell games announced. 10 days later on June 2 cell games occur, plus 4 days after = June 6th

(2) I just know someone is going to peg me for this and say "how is Gohan so good at teaching about ki when has never done it before?" This is my reasoning, he is only Z-fighter who has a vast intellect as well as being a ki adept, it is not outside the realm of possibility to notice such laws and characteristics about ki since I have made him to be more perceptive then he was in the canon.

(3) I have no idea how much zenni is worth so I just picked a decent looking number

(4) NO Gohan is not going to become goth…or a ninja for that matter. I like black and I think black suits Gohan.

(5) Bear with me on this, im really bad when it comes to names.

(6) This is a reference; I have spoofed something from a computer game, a cookie and kudos to anyone who can tell me what I spoofed and from what computer game in their review or in a PM! (there is a hint in my profile)


	3. Chapter 3: Finalizations

A/N) Sorry about the long time since I have updated, lotta stuff happening recently, surgery, getting a job and actually working, and more surgery and other pastimes . That and I haven't felt like writing much, and I only write when I feel like it. This chapter is somewhat along the lines of a filler chapter, however, some important things do take place. Anyway congrats to whom all guessed it right, the spoof was indeed Knights of the Ebon Blade faction from World of Warcraft. I still laugh a little to myself whenever I think about it. Once more, you can check my profile to see how far along the next chapters of my stories are in terms of completion. Again I apologize for the sizable delay.

One last thing, this chapter is dedicated to **Revu**, without his help I have no doubt that this update would not exist yet, give him your thanks! **With pride, i present to you the third and longest chapter yet of _To Start Again!_  
**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_To Start Again_

Chapter 3: Finalizations

Gohan and Videl stood in front of their newly purchased home with no small amount of pride in their expressions. Gohan and Videl had bought a small home just outside a small village which consisted of around seventy inhabitants. It was called Lunakka Village. The two youths had contacted a realtor under the lie of having been sent by their very busy parents to purchase this home. Gohan took a near instant dislike to the guy once he saw a gleam appear in his eye at the mere mention of money. The realtor completely overlooked the fact that he was selling a house to two eleven year olds. This greed completely disgusted Gohan but it was, unfortunately, a necessary evil.

The house was relatively small, only slightly larger than his former home far out in the mountains. It consisted of two bedrooms, one full bath, a kitchen and living room.

As they gazed proudly at their new home, Gohan finally realized something, something that should have occurred to him a while ago. _I'm finally in charge of my own life_, he thought to himself. He could finally live life how he saw fit, and now able to pursue his own desires instead of the desires placed upon him by others. He had already decided to keep training, having deemed that most of the planet's other fighters either incompetent or simply not able to do it themselves(1).

To accomplish his goals, Gohan realized that he was going to need his own Gravity Room. _Good thing Bulma showed me the schematics for a GR during those three years,_ he fully intended to make his own modifications to it as well.

Meanwhile, Videl was also having her own train of thoughts. _Finally I can live my life out of the public eye and without worrying about soiling "his" reputation._

"You know, we're going to have to furnish the place now that we own it," she said, bringing Gohan out of his thoughts. "It's still completely empty after all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I suppose that means we're headed to the city once more."

Videl nodded in response. "Not much other choice then is there,"

"We should wait until tomorrow though and get it done all in one day." Gohan said. Videl nodded in agreement.

* * *

The evening and night passed quickly for the two and they soon found themselves once again on the outskirts of South City. Using Videl's limited knowledge of the city, they managed to find their way to a series of small furniture stores. They had decided that it was best to visit a number of different ones as to avoid too many questions. So they would buy a piece or two in one store, capsulate it and move on to the next. It didn't take long until they had all the furnishings they would need for their new home and decided to go to a mall to buy a few personal affects that they would also require.

Videl was walking alone along the long strings of stores looking for something that would catch her interest. The two had split up to look for things on their own as to save time, as well as to offer each other privacy as to what they wanted to purchase.

An electronics store that had cell phones on display caught Videl's eye. _Those could come in handy now that I think about it,_ she thought to herself as she entered the store.

Gohan was walking along looking for nothing in particular. He had already bought some clothes and personal items, so now he was just browsing around. He happened to notice an artworks store. Gohan had always enjoyed drawing, and would often doodle behind his mother's back since she didn't allow it. Anything that had nothing to do with his academic studies was a waste in her eyes. Gohan decided to take a look around the store.

Looking at the time, Gohan realized he needed to meet back up with Videl. He had agreed to meet back at the entrance in two hours. The time had passed surprisingly quickly while looking at paintings and supplies. Gohan hurried a bit on his way back to the entrance as to not make Videl wait.

"Hey Videl!" He called as he noticed she was indeed already there waiting for him.

"Hey Gohan, got everything you wanted?" she asked.

Gohan nodded, "Everything I can think of, so we headed back home?"

"Almost," Videl smiled sweetly, "but first we need to make one more stop on the way out of the city."

"Huh? Did we forget something?" Gohan asked with a confused expression.

Videl just giggled at the face Gohan made and thought, _Leave it to him to forget one of the most important things to him_.

"Of course, we need to buy food!" she said, enlightening him.

The mere mention of food immediately excited the saiyan boy, "Well let's go then!"

* * *

It had taken another hour and a half for them to finally return to their new home. They stood in front of their house, the sun setting in the background, and another task awaiting their attention; setting up everything they had bought. Fortunately arranging heavy furniture was an easy task with Gohan's immense strength.

"Is that everything?" Gohan asked Videl as she came out of her room.

"Yup, that's the last of it," Videl still thought that the house looked somewhat plain, but that was something that would be solved over time. "We should really introduce ourselves to the townspeople don't you think Gohan?"

"Yeah we should," glancing at the time, Gohan realized it was already late. "But we will have to put it off till tomorrow. What do you say we make some food and call it a night?"

"Sounds great!" Videl responded as she began to make her way to the kitchen.

Both Gohan and Videl had some amount of knowledge and skill when it came to cooking. After a few months in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with his cooking inept father, Gohan had taken it upon himself to learn how to cook, and as a result became somewhat of an adept self taught cook. Videl on the other hand liked cooking and considered it somewhat of a hobby. She never liked the idea of servants cooking for her and often insisted on doing it herself.

Gohan and Videl enjoyed their first meal together in their new home. They cleaned up after the meal and headed to their rooms to get some much needed shuteye.

"Sleep well Videl," Gohan offered politely while going to his room.

"Goodnight Gohan," with that they shut the doors behind them.

* * *

Videl's eyes fluttered open to realize that morning had come. She sniffed the air and immediately noticed the aroma of food.

"Gohan must be up already," she said to herself. She got herself dressed and went out to greet her roommate. "Good morning Gohan."

"Morning Videl," Gohan greeted as he flipped the contents of his pan, "Hungry?"

Videl pulled up a chair where she could watch Gohan finish cooking, "Most likely not as much as you, but yeah I could eat."

Gohan grinned as he began to serve large amounts of bacon, eggs, and hash browns; to Videl first of course.

One the two had finished their morning meal they set off to attempt to find the village lder, who could _hopefully_ introduce them to the villagers. The duo made their way into the village and Gohan decided to ask the first person they came across.

"Excuse me sir!" Gohan called, getting the attention of what must have been a senior of the village.

"Yes?" The elderly man resembled Master Roshi in a way; he wore tropical style clothing and had a white mustache. He lacked a beard, sunglasses, and perverted nature; or so Gohan hoped.

"Were looking for the village elder," Videl responded. "Could you point us to him?"

"You're talking to him; Cid Sven's the name, what can this old one do to help?"

Gohan was shocked they had found the elder so quickly but didn't let that stop him from what he needed to do.

With a courteous bow, Gohan proceeded, "We would like to talk to you about something, if you have the time."

The man smiled warmly, "Of course, please join me in my house for tea while we speak."

"Thank you sir," Both Gohan and Videl bowed in thanks.

Cid sat the two in his dining room and poured a few cups of tea, "Now, what would the two of you like to talk about?"

"Well it's a bit of a long story but…" Gohan and Videl took turns in retelling the cases of their lives to the elder. The two did feel it best to leave out non essential bits of information; such as Gohan's alien heritage and the family Videl belonged to.

The two youngsters told their stories with emotion and sincerity. Elder Cid's heart went out to the two; how could adults abandon their own flesh and blood? Cid could tell he was not being told everything; however it was obvious the two had lived very hard lives. He immediately vowed to help these two children anyway he could, "I shall speak with the townsfolk on your behalf. It may take some time, but I have no doubt in my mind that they will accept you into our small community. Meanwhile, the best thing you could do is mingle with the villagers and get to know them, it will help the process along."

"Alright, thank you very much sir." Gohan smiled brightly as he and Videl once more bowed to the Elder, showing their appreciation.

Cid couldn't help but grin as he watched the two leave his house. _It is inspiring to see such resilient people in these times, even if they are only children. Those two will do great things; of this I have no doubt._

"Well that went as well as I could have hoped," Gohan said cheerily as they made their way back to their home.

Videl nodded feeling equally as relieved. The two walked home feeling at least that bit of stress lifted from their shoulders.

* * *

**Two and a half weeks later…**

Time continued to speed by Videl and Gohan. Gohan continued to train Videl as well as himself; making do with what he had.

The two were enjoying a bit of a break in their living room. Videl lounged comfortably on the sofa with the remote and flipped absently through channels on TV while Gohan sat upside down with his legs hanging on the couch's headrest. Gohan held a schematic above him and was wracking his mind for a solution to a problem he found in his new schematic for a Gravity Room. An unusual newscast caught Videl's attention; it was a breaking story so she decided to leave it on.

The bulletin notice faded in to the anchor as he began the story, "This just in, we have received word that Videl Satan, only daughter of world savior and destroyer of Cell, Hercule Satan has been kidnapped! We now go live to her grief stricken father."

By this point Gohan had completely lost interest in his problem was now fully focused on the TV screen. On the other side of the couch, Videl watched in complete disbelief. _What is that bastard trying to do by saying I was kidnapped? He wouldn't… Is he trying to get the entire world to sympathize with him?_

The newscast then switched to her father, "Oh please, to whoever took my daughter, just please don't hurt her! I'll give you anything… Just please…" A tear fell from his eye as he finished his statement and the news went back to the reporter.

**Meanwhile, At the Satan Estate…**

_Ha! That was perfect, maybe I should star in my own movie! Now that the whole world feels sorry for me, I'll make even more money! This was a genius idea._ Hercule celebrated in his head while making his way to his den to watch old tapes of himself in old martial arts tournaments while getting drunk off wine.

**Back at the house…**

Gohan flipped over and stared wide-eyed at the news broadcast. _How could that man do that? He lied about…_ It then clicked in Gohan's head that Videl was right beside him. He turned to look at her just as…

Videl bolted up from her seat and exploded, "HOW COULD THAT BASTARD SAY THAT? IT'S BAD ENOUGH HE LIED TO THE ENTIRE WORLD ABOUT CELL, BUT NOW ME? IS MONEY REALLY THAT IMPORTANT TO YOU?(2) Maybe if you had loved mom more than money then maybe she would still be alive!" Gohan's mouth slightly dropped as he watched tears build up in Videl's eyes, "It's YOUR fault she died! You loved your precious money more then you did her or me!" The tears the started to stream down her face, "Is your pride and fame really more important than mother was… than I was?" her voice was wracked with sobs and emotional pain.

Gohan hadn't the slightest clue what to do in this situation. All of his instincts were screaming at him to comfort the emotionally distraught girl next to him, so he did the only thing he could think to do…

Videl suddenly felt strong arms embrace her from behind. She immediately turned and buried her head into Gohan's shoulder and cried.

"It's alright Videl, let it out." Gohan said gently, trying to sooth his friend as best he could.

After a few moments, Videl had calmed down somewhat, "Please don't leave me Gohan, I don't think I could take being alone again." Her voice was weak and cracking.

"Never Videl, I swear on my life, I will never leave you," Gohan craned his neck toward the TV screen, which still had Satan's face plastered on it. Gohan glared at the picture of the man that caused the crying girl in his arms so much pain with fire in his eyes. _Pray that our paths never cross Satan._

"Thank you Gohan," Videl spoke softly with a grateful smile once she had managed to calm herself down and steady her breathing.

Gohan finally loosened his hold on the girl, "I am always going to be there for you Videl, never forget that."

"I…" Videl blushed slightly but quickly covered it with a yawn, "…think I am going to go to bed early today."

Gohan nodded, "Sleep well Videl."

Gohan fell back onto the couch and sighed once Videl had left the room. He was worried for his friend, this entire situation was outrageous and it was taking its toll on Videl. He just hoped she would be alright.

_Only time will tell I suppose_. With that thought he returned to trying to solve the blasted problem with his Gravity Room schematics.

* * *

Videl awoke the next morning feeling a little bit guilty having blown up like that in front of Gohan. She quietly exited her room and made her way to the living room to find Gohan asleep on the couch with the blueprints he drew draped over his face. Apparently he had not been able to solve that problem. Videl saw her chance to make it up to him by making the morning meal. She entered the kitchen to start cooking her apology.

Gohan awoke as the pleasant smell of food wafted to his sensitive nose. _She must be up already, I wonder if she is feeling better today._ He entered the kitchen to see breakfast hot and ready to be consumed.

"You feeling alright now Videl?" he asked.

Videl turned to face him, and then hung her head in self-imposed shame. "Yeah, I… I just wanted to apologize for last night. I don't know what came over me."

She looked up when she felt a hand placed on her shoulders. "There's no need to be sorry Videl, if you had kept your emotions inside they would only end up eating at you. However, I'm not going to turn down food!"

Gohan's cheery attitude served to lift her spirits. She smiled and was grateful that her friend bore no ill feelings for what had happened the previous night.

* * *

The meal passed by uneventfully, which was to be expected, until the sound of glass breaking, followed by a high pitched scream was heard from the direction of the village. Gohan and Videl looked at each other; Gohan with a serious look on his face, and Videl a surprised one, before bolting out the front door. Cleaning up after the meal was the last thing on their minds.

Gohan did not like what he saw upon entering the village square. There was what he guessed to be twenty some of what appeared to be gang members surrounding a woman that was on the ground. Many of the villagers had gathered to see what was happening, and now were looking on in fear of the large group of men.

"This Village is now territory of the Triganns Gang! We will do as we please with this place and its people!" the leader of the gang yelled for all to hear.

"That's right, you tell 'em Stamps!" one of the gang members exclaimed, revealing the name of their leader.

Gohan noticed Videl's ki spike. Videl did not like what was she was seeing; she had managed to put her life back into a favorable position and she would **NOT** tolerate this! Videl's eye was twitching in barely restrained rage.

Despite the situation Lunakka Village faced, Gohan thought this would be a good thing for two reasons; one, it would serve as stress relief for Videl, and two, it would give Videl experience in real battle where the enemy would not hesitate to take her life given the opportunity. Being humans though meant these men were far too slow to get such an opportunity with him on guard.

Videl couldn't stand and watch any longer. "HEY! Why don't you idiots save yourself the trouble and get out of here?"

All of the gang members turned to face whoever it was who had the guts to stand up to them. They all looked at the girl who had just said that before bursting into laughter.

"Mills, teach this girl what happens when you mess with the Triganns!"

"Alright boss!" said a voice that was behind Videl, which was now identified as Mills.

Before Videl could even turn to face her attacker the said person was already flying through the air only to land at Stamps' feet, unconscious, courtesy of a well placed kick from Gohan.

"You should listen to her, you are not welcome here. Stop this now and you can leave unharmed," Gohan said as he stood next to Videl.

Stamps growled. "They're just kids! Kill them both!" The crowd of townsfolk gasped in horror.

With that the entire gang charged.

Gohan lazily backhanded a member that tried to sneak up behind them. Gohan sent the man flying about ten meters backwards and to the land of unconsciousness as well.

Videl on the other hand was taking a more aggressing approach, actively beating the crap out of the gang members. Five of the gang members managed to surround her. They all charged together, forcing Videl into a defensive position. She dodged a punch from one, blocked a kick from another, ducked under another swing. Videl barely noticed that one of them brandished a metal pipe and was in mid swing. Having no time to avoid it, she attempted to block it best she could. Videl braced herself, expecting a world of pain. She was surprised that when it made contact with her arms… she barely felt the impact.

The gang members smirked, thinking they had done some real damage to the girl only to be surprised when she looked up at the man without so much as a flinch. Videl took advantage of their shock and counterattacked; quickly she dispatched three of her five attackers. The remaining two stepped back in fear of the demon of a girl that was easily tearing through them. They did the only thing they could do, turned tail and ran for it.

Gohan was picking through his number of opponents, all the while trying to avoid permanently injuring any of them.

Stamps watched in stark horror as most of his gang was practically annihilated by just two children.

"That's it!" one member yelled as he jumped on his motorbike and gunned it towards Gohan with the murderous intent of running him down.

Gohan held his ground as the bike approached. At the last second, he sidestepped and punched the front end of the bike into the ground, lifting up the back end and sending the rider into the air only to land on the ground with a hard **THUD**. The remaining conscious members looked on with wide eyes. The crowd of villagers stood silent in a state of shock at what they were seeing.

Gohan turned to the leader with a menacing expression on his face, "Take your friends and leave now! I never want to see you here again…"

Stamps looked as if he were about to soil himself. He nodded vigorously and he ordered his gang to take the unconscious members and get the hell out of there and away from the demon kids.

The crowd watched in awed silence at the spectacle before them, two children had just fought off an entire gang. Clapping and cheers erupted from all the village folk to their heroes.

The elder came forth from the crowd, "On behalf of the entire village, I thank you for defending our town."

Gohan and Videl just smiled as the cheering and applause continued. "There's no need to thank us," Gohan said, "This is, after all, our home too."

From that point on, Gohan and Videl had been labeled as the Lunakka Village guardians.

**TBC

* * *

**

Authors Notes and Comments

(1)That being Piccolo

(2)Queue Videl's burning hatred for Hercule

* * *

Well it is finally done, I cannot say when the next chapter will be done and released, hopefully it won't be over half a year this time. That being said, I will _**NOT **_ abandon this story, it may take a obscene amount of time but I will eventually finish it. Reviews are much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4: It Begins

(A/N) Yes, yes I know, I'v been gone along time, not much for excuses for it, other than I simply didn't feel like writing /shrug. But as I said, I will _eventually_ finish this story, may take a while though. I make no promises on when future updates will come. All reviews and constructive criticisms are appreciated!

"Speech"

_Thoughts

* * *

_

_To Start Again_

Chapter 4: It Begins

* * *

Videl could hardly believe that a year had already come and gone since she and Gohan had started living together. Videl couldn't be happier. Ever since the Triganns Gang incident, the two had been instantly accepted by the entire village. Their life situation had also been explained to the villagers via elder Cid which destroyed any remaining doubts that the village had about the newcomers.

Videl was currently at the village market, looking to pick up some herbs and spices that had began to run low in their home. Videl's mind wandered as she looked over the selection. _I live with a monstrously strong, cute, sweet, great looking, considerate, easy to look at boy. He also has that little habit of…_ She was knocked out of her thoughts by someone yelling her name.

"VIDEL!"

Videl spun to the direction the yell had came from, only for her eyes to widen is recognition. "Erasa!" was all she was able to get out before her friend she had not seen in some time barrelled into her with a fierce hug.

"Ohmygosh! Videl I was so worried, they said you had been kidnapped. Is the kidnapper still here? Are you alright? Where is he? I'll kick his ass, just let me at him!" she ranted in the span of a second.

"Erasa calm down! I'll explain later but I wasn't kidnapped," That served to calm her down some. Videl was glad that the store was empty and that the shopkeeper appeared to currently be in the back. "But what you doing here?"

"Oh! I'm here visiting my aunt and uncle," She said in the typical manner that Videl had grown accustomed to.

"Let's go to my house, I'll explain what happened there," Videl said while grabbing the spices she had come for, and moving to the pay counter.

"You live here?" Erasa asked, clearly surprised.

Videl nodded.

A middle aged woman exited from the back of the store right as the two girls reached the counter.

"What can I do for you today Videl?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Just these for today Feionna," she said while reaching into her pocket to pay for her items.

"Heavens, child, after everything you and Gohan have done for us, I would not be able to sleep at night if I asked you to pay for anything."

"Are you sure?" Videl asked, uncertain.

"Of course! Now why don't you head on home before Gohan starts missing you to much hmm?" she teased.

Videl blushed slightly at the insinuation. "Well thank you Feionna."

"Think nothing of it Videl."

Erasa was confused at the entire exchange; she had just added more questions to her list.

The two exited the shop, Erasa was about to start bombarding her friend when someone else beat her to it.

"Sorry to bother you Videl, but could you give me a hand with this?" asked one of the townsmen, who appeared to be trying to get a new refrigerator into his home.

"Sure." Videl answered. Videl simply walked over to the large appliance and lifted it with ease while being sure not to damage it.

Erasa's eyes bugged out at the sight.

The villager just whistled. "Wow, yours and Gohan's strength never ceases amazes me."

Videl exited the man's house a moment later after the man had thanked her.

"Alright, spill it Videl, who is this Gohan that everyone keeps talking about?" It didn't surprise Videl that the first thing Erasa would ask about would be the boy she lived with.

"He's the guy I live with. Just wait till we get to my house and I will explain everything."

Erasa's head was spinning with questions by this point. The short walk to where Videl lived seemed to take forever.

Videl opened the door, only for her to grin, and Erasa's jaw to drop at the sight that greeted them.

Gohan never liked wearing a shirt when he was wet or damp. He had a little habit of taking off his shirt while training in the GR, which he had managed to complete a scant month ago, or while waiting to put one on after taking a shower. Since he spent a fair amount of time training, this meant he was often shirtless. Videl could never bring herself to argue against it. This little fact however did lead to the current situation. Gohan had just exited the shower and was currently only sporting a pair of jeans for clothing. So there he stood in front of two girls, with his muscled torso for them to admire unhindered.

"Uh, hello?" Gohan said with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"Hellooo," Erasa began to saunter her way to Gohan having obviously entered flirting mode but Videl swiftly placed herself between her and Gohan before she could approach him.

"Nuh uh." Videl said while wagging her finger at her friend. "He's taken."

Erasa pouted and muttered a "fine" while Gohan looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Gohan knew full well he was not the most suave person around and he accepted that; if he didn't know better though he would have sworn Videl had just claimed him as her boyfriend.

Videl turned to Gohan. "Now don't mind us while we catch up."

"Uh okay," was all he said before sitting down on the sofa; a thoughtful look of confusion was still plastered to his face.

Videl led Erasa away to the kitchen trying to think of where to begin the long explanation of what had happened over the past year. The two girls had just taken a seat around the dining room table when Videl remembered something, "Sorry but I have to ask Gohan something real quick, it's important."

Erasa let out an annoyed but understanding sigh and nodded.

Videl bowed in apology and made her way back to the living room, well out of earshot from Erasa, where Gohan was now lounging and drawing on a pad of paper.

"Hey Gohan…" the soft voice caused Gohan to look up from his doodling. Gohan held his pencil to his mouth and tilted his head in response. The cute expression caused Videl to pause briefly but then chuckle and ask, "Is it alright with you if I tell her what happened at the Cell Games?"

Gohan looked up at the ceiling in thought for a moment then over Videl's shoulder at the girl sitting in the next room, "You've known her for a while haven't you?" His thoughtful expression was replaced by a Son grin, "If you trust her then I'm sure she'll keep our secrets safe."

Videl nodded and smiled, "Yes, she will, thanks." She turned around and hurriedly returned to the dining room where Erasa was waiting.

With a slight trace of sarcasm in her voice, Erasa grinned at Videl and asked, "Are you going to tell me what happened now?"

Videl braced herself for a long conversation while sitting back down, "First I need you to swear that you will not tell anyone else about this without talking to Gohan or myself first, alright?"

Erasa lifted an eyebrow feeling rather confused by Videl's sudden seriousness but agreed anyway.

"First you need to know the truth about my father," Videl gathered her wits about her knowing full well that this information could rock her friend's world but it was important she knew, "Hercule did not beat Cell, he lied about the entire thing."

Not expecting that kind of confession, Erasa first looked at Videl in disbelief. Noticing the look of seriousness had not left her best friend's face she pried, "But if your dad didn't do it, then who did?"

"You remember watching the Cell Games right?" Erasa had been watching the battle on television in Videl's house right beside her. The two were more anxious than most knowing it was Videl's father out there. It was a tense time, one impossible to forget, "Now you remember the boy that fought Cell right, the one who everyone thought was a delivery boy?"

"The boy who looked to be our age who tried to fight Cell, yes I remember him," Erasa was hoping Videl would get to the point when she realized that boy was the point Videl was trying to make, "Wait a second, you mean _that_ boy beat Cell?" The nod left Erasa grasping at the brief images of the boy harder, "Wow; that does change a lot of things. I mean, we don't even know who he was…"

Videl simply gestured to the archway where they could see Gohan sketching on the couch through.

Erasa's eyes became incredibly wide in shock, "Hold on! You mean Gohan beat Cell? But how?"

Videl became excited and started ranting, "He is stronger than you could imagine! You saw what I did after we left the market, yet Gohan is stronger then I could ever hope to be! But I'm getting ahead of myself; after my father came back and claimed he beat Cell, I didn't believe him from what I saw on the broadcast and confronted him. Once he found out I knew the truth, he immediately told me to leave and never come back so I did. A little while later he played the world into thinking I had been kidnapped."

Erasa was stunned beyond belief at what she was hearing, Videl decided to give her a minute to recover from the revelations before continuing.

"After he told me to get out, I just ran, I didn't bother to look where I was going and I ended up in a forest outside Satan City. I then realized that I was alone and had no idea of what to do. That was when I met Gohan. It was by complete random chance that we met, but I am so glad that we did, I can't remember being this happy when I was with my _father_," She spat the word as if it was venom.

"So you met Gohan, then what happened?" Erasa prompted.

Videl once again prepared herself for a less than happy story.

"We talked, I told him what happened to me, and he told me what happened to him. Gohan had it far worse than I did. Yes he beat Cell, but that victory cost him everything he had. Gohan's father sacrificed himself to save the planet, right in front of Gohan's eyes."

Erasa face contorted into a look of horror.

"It gets worse, after Gohan defeated Cell, his friends and only family abandoned him, blaming him for his father's death." Videl was staring at the table with a sombre look on her face.

Erasa was near tears at this point. "What? How could…? Why….?"

"I don't know either. But I do know that Gohan isn't just stronger than I could ever be physically, but mentally to, if he hadn't stopped thinking about his own problem and helped me…I-I don't know what I would've done. I owe everything I have to him. I owe my life to him and I'm going to pay him back even if it takes the rest of my life to do it." Videl's voice was nearly breaking as she finished. The two girls sat in silence for several minutes, this was a lot to take in for the young blond girl. Erasa eventually looked at her watch.

"I should go back now, my aunt and uncle are probably wondering where I am, is it alright if I come back tomorrow so we can catch up some more?"

"I'd like that, and its great seeing you again Erasa."

"Same here Videl," she moved to hug her friend, "I'm glad you're all right. One last thing though, when I go back to the city, can I tell Sharpner about this, or better yet can I bring him here?"

A look of surprised dominated Videl's face, she had nearly forgotten about the blond jock. Videl wasn't as close with him as she was with Erasa before her life changed, but he was still a friend. "Uh yeah sure, only just tell him that I'm fine and I'm living out here, just be sure to make certain that he doesn't let anything slip. But yeah bring him here, I wouldn't mind seeing him again."

"Perfect, but I need to get going I'll see you tomorrow Vi!" Erasa made her way through the living room where Gohan was still lounged across the length of the couch and drawing. Erasa made a last second decision; she stopped and turned towards Gohan, bowing deeply. "Thank you," was all she said before exiting through the door.

Gohan wasn't entirely sure what to make of the situation but shrugged it off and returned to his drawing, or at least until Videl re-entered the room upon which he promptly laid the pad face down, making sure Videl didn't see it.

Videl had been watching Erasa leave, but caught the sudden movement from the corner of her eye. An amused look came across her face and she nonchalantly approached Gohan, "So that was Erasa, she and I were going to school together back in Satan City."

"She's a nice a person," Gohan said looking toward the closed door.

Videl chuckled, "You saw her for three seconds."

Gohan just shrugged, "Hey Videl, I've been wondering…"

"Hmm? What's up?"

"It's just that…umm….when you…uh…said earlier, about me being, you know, taken?"

A slight blush crossed Videl's face, but she quickly shook it off and replaced it quickly with a slightly flirtatious grin. Videl walked over to Gohan and sat on his stomach, completely ignoring the indignant look on his face, "Well, I can't very well have every other girl chasing you around can I?" She accentuated her remark by leaning down and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Gohan very, very quickly decided that he could get used to being taken.

* * *

_TSA

* * *

_

The days continued to float by, Erasa had made good on her promise to return and continue to catch up with Videl before preceding back to her home in the city. She made sure to clarify that she would be back, with Sharpner in tow.

Erasa waited impatiently for Sharpner to show up, she had immediately contacted him as soon as she returned home, anxious to let him know that Videl was alright after all this time. Eventually, she finally saw Sharpner approach the entrance to the park where she had been waiting.

"Okay I'm here, I'm here. Now what's so important that I had to drop everything I was doing?"

"Come on, I promised I wouldn't let anyone know but you so we can't risk anyone overhearing us," was all she said before starting to move into a secluded space in the park.

Sharpner was confused, this was way out of character for his blonde comrade.

"Whoa, hold a minute here, what's going on? Who did you promise?"

"I'll tell you in as soon as we're alone, now come on!"

A few moments later found the two in a area devoid of any other humans, but they did a last check just to be safe.

"So now are you going to tell me what's going?"

"It's about Videl," that statement quickly got Sharpner's attention.

"What? Did they find her or her kidnappers?"

"She wasn't kidnapped Sharpner, everything we heard was a lie, one gigantic cover up. Videl learned a big secret that her father has, and she was disowned because of it, she's been living out in the country for the past year, with the guy who saved her."

"Huh? Saved her? And how do you know all this?"

"I know all this because I ran into her while I was visiting my aunt and uncle, they happened to live in the same village, and yes saved her. He found her after she was abandoned, and they helped each other rebuild their lives. Videl has never been happier. But that's all I can say, everything else needs to be said by her. I promised I would take you there so you can hear everything for yourself."

"That's great, when do we plan on going?"

"As soon as we can."

* * *

_TSA

* * *

_

Videl was starting to become a little concerned, they had spent a lot of money getting to where they were now, but the tournament winnings wouldn't last them much longer, she would have to talk to Gohan to see what their options were. She left to track down her recently appointed boyfriend.

Gohan was vaguely aware of his and Videl's money issue, as much of what he researched and designed came with a sizable price tag, but that was not what was on his mind at that moment though. No, what was on his mind was the forsaken equation for his new invention that was laughing in his face. Gohan sighed signifying his defeat and slumped in his chair.

"Hey Gohan, you have a minute?" came Videl's voice as she entered his room.

Gohan swivelled around to face his now-girlfriend. "Of course, what's up?"

"You probably know this already but we're running out of money, we need to get more, and soon, what little is left isn't going to last much longer. Any thoughts?"

"We could just enter another tournament, there are always some going on somewhere isn't there? Extra bonus if it's a big one, all the more money for us, getting both first and second place should set us for a while, I would think."

Videl was mildly surprised at what Gohan had suggested. She remembered back to what he had said the first time they had confronted the issue of money. Videl just mentally shrugged. _I guess he changed his thoughts on it? Whatever, it makes the entire thing that much easier._ "Alright since that's settled, I'll go and see if I can find something we can enter."

* * *

A/N

Woooo its finally done! Only took me 9 months. I make no promises on chapter 5 though. Things will however start rolling next chapter.

Comments, thoughts, or suggestions? Leave em in a review!


	5. Chapter 5: Intergalactic What Now?

Yeah, contrary to popular opinion I'm still here and no you're not hallucinating. And here is my (sadly) annual update. I make no promises as to future updates (if you haven't figured that out yet).

To Start Again Ch. 5

Intergalactic What-now?

Disclaimer: Pie

"Intergalactic tournament?" Gohan said with an incredulous look on his face.

"Supposedly the placement matches will be in battle royale style and the four finalists of each royale will fight an 'alien' in some special battleground," Videl explained.

"Well that has _fake_ written all over it, that much is obvious. Their aliens will just be some random person who is dressed up. I am going to laugh if people actually think they're _real_ aliens," Gohan grinned.

Videl giggled, "It wouldn't surprise me, if the world can believe 'Mr. Satan' defeated Cell then they would believe anything."

Gohan was relieved that Videl was able to think of her father without becoming angry or spiteful, he knew she held a deep hatred for her father and he couldn't fault her for it, but to be driven to express such hate after a mere thought wasn't healthy.

"Regardless of how stupid it is though, the grand prize for it is extremely large, easy money as far as we're concerned. It will keep even someone like you fed for quite a while, and who knows, we may even get some entertainment out of it," Videl shrugged.

Gohan ignored the jab at his appetite size, "Works well enough, when it is it?"

Videl had him, "In a few weeks, so we have some time yet."

With a nod Gohan got up, "Alright then, I say it's time for our lesson for the day, you ready?"

"Just let me get changed real quick, and I'll meet you out in the gravity room. But before that…" she trailed off before leaning in to give Gohan a small kiss before heading to her room.

Gohan just stood there for a moment before grinning and turning towards the GR, a really happy guy.

* * *

Krillin sulked around West City lamenting about his luck in life. A few months back, Roshi had evicted the short martial artist, not agreeing with the decision to abandon the son of Goku for something that was not technically his fault. Since then, Bulma had been nice enough to house the bald man, but he did not wish to keep living off her hospitality and was as such looking for some way to fund living on his own.

"Huh?" Krillin said to no one while looking at a ridiculous looking poster about some kind of 'intergalactic tournament'. The grand prize was large though, and would likely be easy for him to obtain. "Well why not, I need the money anyway."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" A flat female voice spoke from behind him.

Krillin jumped and spun around. "Huh? Eighteen! What are you doing here?" The blonde android had been scarce since the wishes made on the Lookout some time ago, maybe this was his chance…

"I live in this area, fool." Krillin couldn't deny the hostility in her voice. Apparently she had integrated herself into society, no small task for someone who wasn't entirely human any more.

"Well since you're here, I don't suppose you could…you know go o-out with me o-or something?" he asked feebly.

"I wouldn't even consider that if the universe were about to implode, I haven't remained blind to what has been happening you know, I know what you and your little group have against Goku's kid. The entire reason I'm no longer a part of Cell is because of him. If you think you have any sort of chance, leave now."

Krillin sulked and turned around to leave at her response, he had been bluntly rejected, and it was all because of Gohan.

* * *

Videl entered the gravity room ready for whatever Gohan decided to teach her today. She loved the time they spent training, it was an odd form of spending quality time with him, but she enjoyed it all the same.

Gohan went through the training list in his head, "Alright so you know how to form a basic ball of ki, explosive in nature that will explode on contact."

Videl nodded in response.

"Now, there are different methods of manipulating ki into balls and attacks; the most basic one is the level you have down pact, the explosive ball. The second step is making one that doesn't explode on contact; instead you channel more energy into its creation, increasing its density with as little size increase as possible. When done properly these attacks will collide with something, retain their shape, and try to plow through whatever they hit. Depending on its size they can serve different purposes; if the attack is small and powerful enough, it can actually pierce your opponent and be a fatal attack, if it is larger in size and backed with enough force it can serve as a massive impact, useful for creating distance between you and your opponent."

Gohan demonstrated the different forms of energy balls, creating a normal ball of ki and then forcing more energy into it, causing it to grow somewhat in size, transforming its energy into an impact ki ball. Gohan then threw the ball at the wall in the room. Videl watched as it struggled against the durable wall before it gave out and dissipated.

"The third level is one of specialized channeled attacks. These extremely powerful ki blasts take a fair amount of time to master and an exceptional amount of energy to create. The ones I know are the Kamehame Wave and the Masenko Blast. We will leave those for later though."

Videl continued to listen with rapt concentration. She thought Gohan was an awesome teacher; for concepts that seemed otherworldly and unreal he was really good at explaining it all.

"Experienced ki users have been able to create beam attacks with great amounts of piercing power, like Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, the Makankosappo, although I haven't ever figured out how he did it. So for now we will focus on the impact ball, before moving on the piercing ball."

Gohan continued his lesson, once more pushing Videl to her limits and beyond and again leaving her exhausted.

* * *

Piccolo watched.

He always watched, since even before the arrival of Raditz he had watched, waiting for the right time to strike at his rival. Even after all this time, he still observed, no longer out of malice, but out of habit. He had been watching Gohan particularly ever since the others had turned traitor. Watching was easier now than before however; the Lookout's magical enchantments that had been placed on it in ancient times allowed anyone looking off of it to see any part of the earth they desired. A guardian needs to be able to watch their charge after all.

Piccolo had been worried for Gohan after his expulsion; he could feel the rage and hate that seemed to permeate the boy. He feared what that rage and hate might do over time and what it would eventually turn the boy into. It was much to Piccolo's surprise when that hate seemed to dissipate altogether. He watched as Gohan met that girl that seemed to sooth his rage. He watched as Gohan seemed to build his own bit of happiness. He watched as Gohan rebuilt his life. Piccolo was curious where this turn of events would lead.

So he watched.

* * *

Gohan stood a small ways outside his home, completely ecstatic. _It works! It finally works!._

"Hey Videl, come out here and check this out!" he shouted, trying to get her attention.

"What's all the yelling about?" she yelled back while exiting the front door after a few moments.

Still overcome with excitement Gohan called, "Come check this out, it finally works!"

Videl walked over to odd mechanical contraption that Gohan had created. "That's great Gohan…what is it?"

"I'll show you." Gohan steered her toward a particular spot a fair ways away from the machine. "Stand right about…here."

Still confused, Video just went along with it, "Okay, and now what?"

"Just watch." Gohan moved a small distance away, slightly closer to the strange machine. Gohan then promptly transformed into a super saiyan.

Videl had seen his super saiyan form before, she knew that while he was like this his strength and power through the roof, she also knew that from here she should be able to sense his power as if she was looking into the heart of the sun. And yet, as far as her senses were concerned, she was looking at a regular human. Videl was trying to comprehend what was going on. Finally after looking at Gohan's invention for a few more moments, its function dawned on her, "That thing of yours, it hides our ki signals?"

Gohan powered down and smiled triumphantly. "Yup! I managed to make it so we could sense others while within but those on the outside can't sense inside of it. The field it generates has a bubble effect with about a thirty meter radius. Others with ki sensing abilities have been fine not looking for me, but we can't guarantee they will remain that way forever, so with this we don't have to worry about being found."

Videl supposed this meant more for him than it did her, she hadn't considered the possibility of someone actually looking for Gohan, after all nobody was looking for her; she was dead as far as the world was concerned. Gohan had a larger reason to fear she supposed, with most of the boy's former comrades being able to sense ki. Regardless, she could appreciate the uses of this ki jammer of his, should they ever want to escape detection from someone they could just retreat here.

The sudden appearance of a new ki caused Gohan to snap his head in the direction of a desert not too far from West City, after a moment the ki started to head toward the Capsule Corp building. Videl noted that it was really strong even at a resting level.

"Umm Gohan, who is that?" During Videl's ki sensing training, Gohan had used all the other high powered warriors as a lesson, as such she became familiar with who was who, and this one matched none of who she knew.

Gohan kept his attention on the direction of the new ki. "Remember when I told you about the warrior from the future who warned us about the coming of the androids? That's him. He and Piccolo were the only ones who defended me after my father died. But why would he be back here?"

They would have to wait to find out.

* * *

Mirai Trunks had capsulated his time machine and begun the short flight to Capsule Corp in West City. It didn't take him long to land in their expansive private back garden. Trunks wasn't looking forward to meeting his father again, not after how the others had talked about Gohan before he had left, it was as if they blamed Gohan for the way everything happened. A full year had passed here by his calculations so at least by now everything should have settled down.

Shouldn't it have?

He spotted his mother with his younger self near the back entrance.

"Trunks!" Bulma called upon noticing her future son, obviously happy to see him again.

"Hey mom." he replied curtly.

Bulma noticed his apprehension, "Um, Trunks? Is something wrong?"

"Boy!" Apparently Vegeta had noticed his arrival, "I thought you were done meddling with our timeline," he didn't sound too happy either.

_Looks like they haven't forgotten _Trunks thought.

With his arms crossed, Trunks faced his father, "What, are you mad because I might be the only one that still cares about what happens to Gohan?"

"Bah, spare me your sentimental crap, do whatever you want, just don't bother me."

Vegeta turned to head back to the Gravity Room leaving a dumbfounded Bulma and a glaring Trunks.

"Okay, you want to tell me what the hell that was about?" Bulma demanded with hands on her hips and a stern look.

Trunks' expression dropped, "You mean you don't know?"

"No! Apparently there is some big secret involving Gohan that everyone seems dead set on keeping from me! Every time I ask Vegeta, he just ignores me! Even Chi-Chi keeps giving me reasons why I can't talk to Gohan. So tell me, just what the HELL is going on?"

Trunks sighed while he prepared to explain as best he could.

"It was just after Goku refused to return to life, all the others seemed to blame Gohan for it; it was as if they were just looking for some reason to turn on him. Piccolo and I were the only ones who stood by him. After they ran Gohan off they nearly tried to force me back into my time machine. That was why I left so soon after it all, between that and pressing matters in my own time…" Trunks trailed off.

"But how could they do that to poor Gohan? I don't get it; I thought them better than that!" Bulma couldn't seem to comprehend why all this happened.

Trunks nodded, "I know, but everything's been taken care of back home and our world is slowly rebuilding. One of the reasons I've come back was to tell you all that and thank everyone. But the other reason is to find out what has happened to Gohan. After a year having passed here I had hoped that everything would have gone back to normal, but father's reaction to it doesn't say anything good."

Bulma's eyes widened, "I haven't even seen Gohan since the Cell Games much less talked to him, every time I've called Chi-Chi to see how Gohan is doing she always gives me some reason why I can't talk to him. Do you think they did something to him?"

"I don't know but I intend to find out what's going on, I have tried several times since I got here to track his ki signal, but I can't for the life of me find him."

"You guys have talked about being able to hide your energy, couldn't he just be doing that?

Trunks shook his head. "That's really unlikely, hiding our energy signals takes a lot of concentration and can't be done for long periods of time, there shouldn't be any reason for him to be hiding it right now."

Bulmas eyes widened in horror. "Does that mean that he could be…" she trailed off not being able to complete the thought.

"No, Gohan is far too strong for that, there has to be some other explanation for it,"

Trunks replied almost angrily but then fell silent for a few moments before coming to a decision. "I'm going to go look for him the hard way, maybe I will get lucky and come across something that will explain what's going on."

Bulma smiled, admiring her future son's determination, "Alright, stay safe and let me know if you learn something."

With a nod, Trunks took off toward the logical starting point in his search, the Son home.

* * *

Reaching the summit of Mount Paozu allowed Trunks' senses to confirm what he suspected, Gohan was indeed not there. Heaving a sigh, Trunks headed to the next place that could yield a chance to find the missing boy-the lookout.

* * *

Gohan sensed Trunk's trip to his former home and was now on the lookout.

_Maybe he's looking for me?_ Gohan debated trying to flag down him down. If only his generator was portable…oh well, a problem for the future. Gohan wanted the others to have no clue as to where his home was, he admitted that he was a little paranoid about the whole matter but for good reason or so he thought.

A different thought crossed Gohan's mind, "Hey Videl, you got a minute?"

* * *

Trunks landed on the seemingly deserted lookout, Dende must have been in his meditations.

"So, you have returned, not bearing news of our deaths again I hope." Piccolo emerged from a shadowed hallway. Trunks grinned a little upon hearing the gruff voice.

"Good to see you again Piccolo, and no, I don't, I came back here to see how everyone was doing only to find out something happened to Gohan after I left. I can't sense his energy anywhere and there is no way that he's dead. Do you know where he is?"

Piccolo stayed silent for a moment before responding. "You must tell this to no one else, understood?"

Trunks nodded.

Piccolo's expression darkened as he began, "Gohan was exiled shortly after your departure, so he started his own life elsewhere; I've had little contact with him since, as to avoid a confrontation with Vegeta. However, recently Gohan's Ki has gone completely off the map, yet I know still where he is, it appears he has created some way to hide it. I've been keeping an eye on him but I cannot know whether or not he wants you to know where he is, so all I can do is point you to the general area. If he wishes to speak with you he will come to you, if not then there is your answer."

Trunks appeared renewed with the news, "That's already more than I was expecting to get, so thanks a lot Piccolo; so where is the general area?"

Piccolo pointed off the side of the lookout, "It is within a four hundred kilometer radius of South City; that is as specific as I can get."

Trunks smiled appreciatively, "Alright, at least you've given me a chance, thanks again Piccolo."

Piccolo merely nodded and headed back into the depths of the lookout as Trunks set off for the South City vicinity.

Trunks hadn't been flying very long in the area before his hopes were answered, in the form of a young girl that he had never seen before. He also noted that she was trying to hide her energy while flying, a skill that wasn't too hard for experienced ki users but as she was meeting with only marginal success, she must have been new to the concept.

"Are you Trunks?" The question was probably unnecessary seeing as he was the only one flying where Gohan had told her to look.

Trunks tried to look friendly toward the young girl, "I am, and you are?"

"I'm Videl, Gohan sent me to get you. But he wants you to mask your ki so we can't be tracked back to our home, he's paranoid if you ask me but I can't exactly blame him for it."

Trunks surmised that they lived together from her words and therefore trained her but nodded simply and began to follow her while keeping his energy down. "You've known Gohan long?"

"We met just over a year ago, I was kicked out and abandoned by my family, I met Gohan and we made ourselves a home," there was clearly more to Videl's story but Trunks decided to wait before asking too many questions.

They set down on the outskirts of a place called Lunakka Village, and approached the only nearby house. There Gohan was, energy and all, tinkering with some odd machine that was adjacent to the house.

"Thanks Videl," Videl smiled sweetly as she headed back into the house. "Welcome back Trunks. What brings you back to our time?" Gohan greeted and inquired.

Relief was evident on Trunks' face, "It's good to see you're alright, I came back to see how things were getting along here and got kind of worried when I couldn't sense you anywhere on the planet. I have to ask though, how did you do that?"

Gohan grinned more than happy to show off his hard work. "This thing here." he said, pointing to his contraption. "It creates a one way ki shield down around the area, so we can sense out, but other can't sense in, makes the perfect place to hide."

Trunks marveled at the feat of engineering, while his upbringing hadn't allowed much time for advanced education, he could still appreciate a nice piece of technology when he saw one.

"So," Trunks began after he finished inspecting the machine, "can you tell me what has exactly has been going on since I left?"

Gohan sighed, "Yeah, sure, but let's go inside." Gohan filled Trunks in on the happenings of the past year.

After taking the story in Trunks could only sit back and shake his head, "I can't believe they did that to you, that's way too harsh considering everything that happened. Although I have to admit you have done fairly well for yourself all things considered."

"Yeah, well I can't honestly argue to much as to how it turned out, I can do what I want when I want now and I couldn't ask for much more than that. So what do you plan to do now? You sticking around for a while?"

"Yeah, I may as well, I'll probably stay with my mom a while, figure I could use a break after everything that has happened."

"Why don't you enter the martial arts tournament that's a few weeks from now?"

Trunks thought about it for a moment. "Sure why not, could be kind of fun."

"Just so you know, Videl and I need the money so we're doing to do what we need to do to win."

"Don't worry Gohan, I couldn't beat you if I wanted to and even if I get it by some weird twist of fate I win, the two of you can have it. Will be put to better use that way."

"Thanks." Gohan responded, "So, spar?" He grinned.

"Why not, just please don't beat me to bad, I like my dignity where it is." Trunks grinned back as they headed to Gohan's Gravity Room.

* * *

The morning of the tournament came and our couple had risen to meet it, they expected nothing special out of the day. They were so horribly wrong.

"You ready Videl?" Gohan called across the house. One thing Gohan could not for the life of him fathom was why females took so long to get ready for something. Videl was no average girl, that much was for sure but that did little to explain why she needed so much time to prepare. Of course he had learned enough not to voice such thoughts… at least not a second time anyway.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned after all.

"Yeah yeah. Hold your horses I'm nearly ready." She said as she came into view disguised in her Black Lotus outfit, which matched his Onyx Dragon disguise quite well. They had been lucky that their outfits from the year previous still fit, however it wouldn't be long till they would need to get refitted versions to match their growing bodies. The last time he had seen Videl in that his mind hasn't become accustomed to appreciating certain aspects of the female race, this time though, his mind has been expanded to such things and couldn't help but admire just how good Videl looked in that costume.

* * *

(Authors Post Notes)

Nothing too special with this chapter I know but the next chapter things should pick up some, as well as test my writing abilities when it comes to combat. Also, read below.

_**/ I AM TRYING/**_

_**/TO GET YOUR/**_

_**/ATTENTION/**_

Do I have it?

Good. Alright so, you people can see what's coming and I wanted to let you people know that I am taking suggestions as far as individual situations or scenes for future chapters. PM me your idea if you have one. In this particular case, I'm taking suggestions based on the Bojack unbound movie area.

Couple of things first though, I am willing to bet that the number one suggestion will be "Do high school!one1!", this is a possibility but I will decide when we get to that particular time period which is a long ways away yet. Few other rules too:

1. Try to keep your idea within the story's current time period. There will be some time skips in the future so pay attention to where it is. If you have a really really good idea that you just can't wait to share, you can but make sure to say that its further down the storyline. The only thing that has to stay canon are characters, just about anything else is up in the air.

2. If you do send an idea, keep in mind that I reserve the right to use, refuse or modify your suggestion as I see fit. Some modifications will likely be needed to make it fit in with what I have planned.

3. If I decide to use your suggestion you will receive credit for the idea.

4. When making your suggestion, add as much detail as you can, tell me exactly what you see in your mind's eye.

Lastly, remember that any suggestions that you make and I decide to use will increase the speed of writing all the more (yes I know that once-twice a year updates are bad).

Good Day folks.


End file.
